The present invention is generally directed to the manufacture of semiconductor products and, more particularly, to the systems which are used to control such manufacturing processes.
The increased complexity of semiconductor products has led to a corresponding increase in the complexity of the processes which are used to manufacture such products. In this increasingly complex manufacturing environment, various distinct control systems must be used both to ensure product integrity and to allow production to proceed as efficiently as possible. In this environment, problems are often presented in which a control system solution is required as quickly as possible in order to enhance the level of protection to the integrity of the product or to increase the efficiency with which the product is manufactured.
FIG. 1 provides a schematic illustration of a conventional environment 1 for controlling the several processes associated with a theoretical manufacturing line. In this environment, the operator of the manufacturing line (i.e., the operating engineer) oversees each of a plurality of systems 21, 22, 23, . . . , 2n using the operator controls 3. It will be understood that the manufacturing line can comprise any number of, and any combination of, operating systems 21, 22, 23, . . . , 2n for performing a given manufacturing task. Regardless of the configuration being implemented, however, each of the systems 21, 22, 23, . . . , 2n will conventionally incorporate a dedicated logic controller 41, 42, 43, . . . , 4n containing xe2x80x9ccustom business logicxe2x80x9d for regulating the operations of that system. The custom business logic 41, 42, 43, . . . , 4n associated with each of the systems 21, 22, 23, . . . , 2n in turn communicates with the operator controls 3 for interfacing with the engineer operating the manufacturing line.
For typical manufacturing control systems of the type illustrated in FIG. 1, custom modifications to the controlling business logic are often difficult and at times even impossible to implement in view of the amount of time which is required to generate (or build) the necessary systems and to implement the systems which have been generated. When proprietary systems are involved, such modifications are not possible because the business logic is not accessible. Some desired business logic enhancements are made impossible to implement simply due to the structure of the main control system. Even in cases where customization is possible, the resulting changes can cause a significant and adverse impact on production.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a system which permits the business logic within a manufacturing control system to be modified without significantly impacting upon productive manufacturing time. Another object of the present invention is to overcome the inability to make rapid changes to the business logic across an entire manufacturing line within a manufacturing control system. Another object of the present invention is to overcome the lack of flexibility in customizing the business logic across the several areas of a manufacturing line within a manufacturing control system.
These and other objects which will become apparent are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing the manufacturing control system with a custom business logic controller which can be used to define and implement custom business logic which departs from the conventional business logic associated with the several elements of the manufacturing control system both rapidly and in real time. As a result, such modifications can be implemented in such a way that there is no negative impact on production. Any new logic can be easily implemented, without requiring any direct changes to be made to the existing (current) systems.
The custom business logic controller of the present invention is implemented by defining desired business logic within the definitional environment of the controller. Where custom business logic is required, the manufacturing control system operates to activate the custom business logic controller, which then proceeds to execute the desired (custom) series of business logic units. Within this series, the custom business logic controller can execute a continuous series of business logic units, or certain business logic units can be executed conditionally, based on the success or failure of a prior business logic unit or units, or based on some other environmental condition.
The custom business logic controller of the present invention leads to a variety of benefits. For example, such a controller allows for real-time changes to business logic, leading to a rapid turn-around on solution implementation. It is even possible for a single controller to be used with many different manufacturing business practices and to interface with any required system. The flexibility of such a controller allows for solutions to problems both within the areas of a given manufacturing line, as well as across an entire line.
Such a controller can extend the usable lifetime of an existing system by allowing future problems to be resolved without requiring direct changes to the primary control system, and by providing for intelligence not originally available within the existing (unique) systems. Such a controller allows for the customization of business logic based upon factors or items that a particular manufacturing line deems important. Such a controller allows the primary control systems to remain consistent (free of business logic) and, therefore, remain usable across plural lines, while still allowing for the benefits of customization. Finally, such a controller enhances the ability of a production line to introduce new business practices while minimizing the negative impacts of doing so.